The black and white
by High Functional Sociopath
Summary: Momo and Toshiro Hitsugaya, Akane Hitsugaya's grandparents. But who were they really? Akane never met them. What were they people like? And the most important: how did they fall in love? What was their story, the story about love, life and two people? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and Happy New Year! At last I can start this fanfic! So please read and review! I want to know what you think about this. I'm so sorry for all mistakes. They are maybe pretty much. Sorry. And still: I only write a Bleach fanfic, so I don't own Bleach (Tite Kubo does). I don't also own characters. More bad news?

No? Then I can start a story.

Prologue: Boring? In Karakura!? Never!

Akane Hitsugaya lay on her bed and stared the ceiling. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why here in Karakura is never happened anything!?'

The bored teen turned on her side and looked the wall for a change. 'And because it's a summer holiday, all my friends are somewhere with their family.'

Akane rose, walked out of her room and went into the kitchen where her mother worked.

"Mum?" Akane asked. The red-haired woman raised her look from her computer.

"Yes, darling?"

"What can I do? I have boring."

"Clean the attic."

"You always say that."

"It must clean. Moreover, there are all exciting things, for example...How much do you know about your father's parents?"

"What?" asked Akane surprised. Then she kept quiet. "Nothing", Akane mumbled embarrasment eventuallly. "I don't know even their names."

"Oh, then the attic is excellent place for you! There are your grandparents' letters, belongings, fotos and your grandmother's diaries. Search something about your grandparents."

"I don't know..." muttered Akane. 'I have always want to familiarize my father's parents. But...what if was they such people who I wouldn't like? Then I couldn't imagine anything longer. On the other hand...the truth is always better than lies, isn't it?'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again and thanks you who have read a prologue! This is chapter 1 and please read this and review or something! And sorry if Momo and Toshiro aren't themselves. I tried. And no, I don't own anything Bleach.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the kingdom of memories!

Akane stared the door that stood ominous in front of her. She knew that it isn't locked but however Akane has never gone to the attic.

'Yay I win my fears...' cheered Akane reluctant and opened the door.

"Ooo-kayy", Akane said and looked around. Boxes, boxes and boxes. And much dust. _Very_ much dust.

"I only grub your things, don't let me to disturb...and please don't curse me or don't come to haunt..."

Akane laughed nervously. "Okay, I only begin to search, please don't..." She thought moment. "Okay, I stop now." Akane looked boxes. "And I start to cleaning this."

After five minutes Akane still stared boxes. 'I start to cleaning this, I start to searching...' she thought. 'But it is so damn difficult!'

'Maybe...if I only open a one box...'

_Dear diary,_

_I don't believe that I write this words again! It is been years. Thank you Toshiro that you gave me this book! You are lovely! Okay, you are anyway but thank you still. I can deal my feelings again. On the other hand because I tell you everything so why do I also want to write?_

_ Oh, it's this feeling, Toshiro. Than you would write for someone who understands everything, doesn't ask anything useless and helps you in everything. Ah, I just notice something: you do all this! (And much more...) You are so terrible, Toshiro. You have supplanted my diary!_

_ But I must say that you are much better than a diary. Much more handsome, more funny, more clever and more lovely..._

_ Oh, I'm sorry that this sounds like a loved teen would write this...but yeah, my love for you never dilutes. And I have also realise that no your love for me also... I'm so glad, Toshiro._

_ Ah, I see that now I write this for you, Toshiro! If you want, you can read this after I have written. It's fair when I find that now I write this for you..._

_ I remembered to writing this when I notice sure that I have loved for you. I already showed for you my diary markings? And I told you. How confused and scared I was! What if you don't love me?What if you think me only as friend?What if you don't want to be my friend when you hear that I love you? And then I couldn't protect you._

_ Now I know that you thought same thoughts._

_ And now I must stop because you kiss my neck and give me cool ripples. And I want that you kiss my lips._

Akane stared the paper with red on her face. This was so...intimate. Did she really feel free to read this? 'Well, you didn't write anything that this couldn't read, did you?' Then Akane read a text that had written with a different handwriting.

_Well, I kiss your lips pleasantly if you turn here. I would have go in front of you if there wouldn't be a wall. Damn wall. I hate walls._

_ But I love you. Do you know that?I also remember they confusing and scaring feelings. I also wonder how you didn't notice my love for you. You are stupid, Momo. Do you know that?_

Then the handwriting changed back.

_Hah, who didn't notice whose love for oneself? You are sometimes pretty stupid although you are a genius, Toshiro. But do you know now that I love you?_

A handwriting changed again.

_Show me._

Akane closed the book embarrassed. Very intimate. Totally too intimate.

But only way get to know about her grandparents -Momo and Toshiro Hitsugaya?- was search this things.

The next diary marking, the next page.

_Toshiro,_

_do you remember that summer day?Do you remember what then was happened? Do you remember it?_

_ Oh, I write this for you now. I don't even try to write this as a diary. You are a jerk, Toshiro._

_ But that summer day, Toshiro...do you remember it?_

'What summer day?' thought Akane curiously. 'What then was happened?'

But no more this time.

Still a next marking got her to freezing.

_Shiro-chan,_

_we are grandparents! And a child is a girl! I said, I said that is's a girl! You all were wrong! 'Sorry Momo but it's a boy.' Is it?_

_ Okay, sorry. But you all were so sure._

_ But remember that it's the most important that she does well. She's healthy and beutiful child and her parents are very happy. You are grandfather now, so -AAAH, SHIRO DON'T DO SUICIDE YET!_

A handwriting changed.

_I'm not going to do suicide. Or do you want that I do? And it's not Shiro-chan, Momo. Please, anything other but Shiro-chan._

Again.

_Hey, maybe I didn't write for you? Maybe I wrote for Shiro-chan._

And again.

_Do you cheat me? Gosh, women are treacherous._

_And men are stupid. How could I ever cheat you? Ah, sorry for this suicide -thing but I laugh when I think that our lovely grandchild -or maybe lovely grandchildren?- reads this._

_What about Shiro-chan -thing?_

_What about it?_

_Don't you apologise it?_

_Hmm? No, I don't._

_I'm NOT Shiro-chan._

_You ARE always my Shiro-chan._

_Maybe your, but no Shiro-chan._

_Do you want that I start to call you Hitsugaya-sama?_

_No, I don't. _

_Okay, Mr. Hitsugaya._

_No also that!_

_What then?_

_You won. If you want to torture me, so you're welcome._

_Thanks, Mr. Hitsugaya._

_Momo!_

_What? I like it. Maybe I start to call you Mr. Hitsugaya now._

_Please, call me Shiro._

_Oh? I never believe that you say that._

_I don't. I wrote that._

_Still better. I have certificate._

_You are hopeless, Momo._

_Am I? Oh dear, I don't tease you anymore. But ah, it brings memories. Do you remember when we are young? Best friends?_

_I remember it forever. I also remember when we kissed first time._

_Oh, I don't remember it._

_It was a joke, Toshiro._

_Good. I already think do you remember me or has dementia took your all memories._

_Do you think that you are the first thing that I forget?_

'It see that they -at least Momo- wanted to give me read this. Then I read.' Akane thought. 'And I try that I don't cry. At least very much.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Hey and this is chapter 2! Thank you _lahtrevaskis _and_ whitealmond _review! Sorry if this chapter is confused or stupid. And I would tell if I owned Bleach.

'Others' letters don't feel free to read', thought Akane and stared a letter on her hand. 'Others' letters don't...'

'But Momo gave me a permission to read her diary...and this is already open...'

_Dear Hinamori,_

'Who is Hinamori? Toshiro has written this but whom?'

_I must explain the incident of yesterday. So I hope that you read this and you don't only discard._

_ You remember that you asked me to coming with you in that dance? And I said: 'Of course not, I don't dance.' Why did I say so when I knew that it hurts you? _

_ The answer is that I was scared. What if do I damage all?_

_ I saw your eyes. They were full of pain. And still, I said that I don't come._

_ 'Why?' you asked. And then I did the biggest mistake of my life. I lied you. And I took the first idea that came in my mind._

_ 'Because she don't come.'_

_ And you: if I have regreted earlier, now I wanted to kill myself. You looked it that I would have stabbed you to your heart._

_ But I couldn't tell the truth because you ran away. 'Hinamori!' I shouted after you. I couldn't ran after you because I was in a shock. So I only stood there when you ran away._

_ When my stupid brain -all say that I'm a genius that is true when isn't spoken about love- woke eventually, I didn't know what I should do. So I only beat my head against a wall._

_ 'You're a stupid idiot, do you know?' I heard a female voice saying._

_ I turned and I saw Karin Kurosaki standing in front of me. 'Yeah, I know'', I said tiredly and groped my hair._

_ And please Momo, don't stop to reading because you read Karin's name. Please, give me explain._

'Momo Hinamori, was it my grandmother's maiden name? So my grandfather wrote this for my grandmother. But they didn't may to date then, Momo didn't even may to know that Toshiro loves her. She may to think that her feelings are unilaterally.'

Akane thought for a while. 'I don't wonder why she thought so. Seriously, do you say for a girl who you love that you don't come to a dance with her because other girl don't come? And who is Karin? Same surname than Miyuki has. Maybe she kins this Karin?'

_'What do you wait!? You must run after her and tell that you lied and you love her!' she said me._

_ 'Yes, so I have to do', said I and started to running._

_ But I didn't find you. Althought I looked for everywhere, rang for you thousand times and asked your parents and friends. You was nowhere._

_ So far only at evening I found you. You walked with Kira. I ran to you and said for you: 'Where were you!? I have looked for everywhere. And rang for you. We must talk.'_

_ And you looked me with so painful and sad eyes. Then you turned with a fake smile -yes I noticed, maybe you can fool Kira but not me, I know you better than you- to saying for Kira: 'Shall we meet tomorrow? And thank you very much.'_

_ Kira smiled back and said: 'No, thank you. See you.'_

_ Then we were twosome. You began to walk and I followed you. And I did my second mistake -oh wait, my third mistake because I should have ran after you. Anyway, I said you -I said you even if I should have ask you-: 'I can come with you to a dance.'_

_ And you looked me with the most heartbreaking smile. 'Sorry, no. I go with Kira-kun.'_

_ Yeah, I felt like you would have stabbed me. Then I didn't know that you has a plan._

_ I must ask that has you a plan? Because it can be that I have realised wrong and you are really love with Kira. Then I leave you alone. But please, if you aren't love with Kira so read this and please talk with me. As I said, I'm stupid with love._

_ So, I felt dead. But it wasn't your fault, I had been one idiot. But because I'm really genius -or only a jerk?-, in my mind was come an idea._

_ 'Okay, not matter', I said and shrugged._

_ When you has left to your home, I rang for Karin. I have her number because we have played a football together if you want to know -if you are love with me._

_ And I call her her first name because someone mix her with Ichigo._

_ 'Hello, Karin', I greeted._

_ 'Did you succeed?' she asked._

_ 'No, but I have a devilish plan if you wanted to help me.'_

_ 'Tell me.'_

_ So I told. 'So I come with you to a dance so that you see loves Momo you and comes she jealousy?'_

_ 'Yes.'_

_ 'Okay, I help you. Remember to be so damn handsome.'_

_ 'Am I not every day? But seriously, thanks Karin.'_

_ 'Anytime, Toshiro. You and Momo are both my friends. And I don't believe that our plans would break bad.'_

_ 'What plans?'_

_ 'Do you think seriously that Rangiku would have done her all pairing alone? And you two have been our main target from beginning.'_

_ '...okay. We meet tomorrow?'_

_ 'Yes. Hitsuhina forever!'_

_ '...okay.'_

_ So, you notice that Matsumoto isn't only who likes pairing. But anyway, we went to a dance together. I was so damn handsome and Karin had put on a dress. We danced and looked for you. And when eventually we found you I had really died. You were so beautiful. Your hair had been put a high topknot and you had put a dark violet dress with high heels. You always look beautiful but at this evening..._

_ Okay, you maybe know how beautiful you were? So, finally we found you to dancing with Kira. Then you noticed us. We were so near that you couldn't only leave without greet._

_ 'Oh, hello Karin, Hitsugaya', you said. Why did you call Karin her first name but not me? Yes, you can say that otherwise her mix with Ichigo but I don't believe it._

_ 'Hey, Momo, hello Izuru!' Karin greeted._

_ 'Hi Karin, Toshiro', Kira said._

_ 'Kira. Hinamori', I said and looked you who looked away all the time._

_ 'Oh, Izuru! Could we dance?' Karin yelled._

_ 'Hmm...sure, I think', Kira said and looked you who stared him. It was a moment when I realised that you have a some plan._

_ They left to dance and we stayed twosome. All others dance and we only stood there. I thought. What if do you have some plan? And WHY would you have a plan?_

_ Maybe you love me...?But I must be sure._

_ 'Shall we dance?' I asked and gave my hand for you. _

_ When we dance I try to begin to explain. 'Hinamori, I-'_

_ 'Is she 'she'?' you interrupted._

_ 'Who?' I asked confused._

_ 'Is Karin 'she'?'_

_ I breathed. 'Hinamori, I-'_

_ 'Sorry, I have to go', you said. 'Have fun with Karin.' And you ran away._

_ You didn't give me to explain, Momo. But now you know the truth. I don't know to change it anything but now you know. I love you, Momo. Please tell me to feel you same._

_See you soon?,_

_Hitsugaya_

Akane breathed. 'Oh my God, what a drama. Were you worth to lie? Anyway, what did Momo answer? Or did she?

Akane looked around. 'Any letter hidden? Aaargh, I want to know what happened! ' Then she noticed a letter. She took it and began to read.

_Dear Hitsugaya,_

"Akane!" Akane's mother shouted. "Come to eat!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Surrender is courage?

Hello and thank you lahtrevaskis, whitealmond and Hylla review! :) Something about this chapter: it's very short and it's NOT the last chapter! So please don't stop to reading after this chapter!

And sorry if Rangiku isn't...Rangiku. I don't know.

But I know that I don't own Bleach. :(

But would it be Bleach if I owned it? No, it wouldn't.

'Now!' Akane thought and kept up to letter reading.

_Dear Hitsugaya,_

_I must say that you are really a genius. You realised my plan so easily. _

_ Or our plan. Kira-kun was nice when he helped me._

_ But anyway, shall we speak? Because love is confusing, maybe we should talk about it?_

_ Oh, I understand if you don't want to speak with me but...please. Only one time. If...if you don't want be with me since so...it's okay. Wait no, it isn't ok but I understand._

_See you soon,_

_Hinamori._

'What happened after those letters?' Akane thought curiously. 'Did they meet and speak? But there are letters anymore...no, wait!' Then she took from a box still one letter.

_Dear Momo and Toshiro,_

'Oh? It's someone other's letter to Momo and Toshiro.'

_I know, I'm amazing. And lovely. And nice. And -okay, I could do this forever because I'm only so amazing but you don't even know why I'm so amazing? Okay, I tell you but please don't stab me, don't eat me or whatsoever you invent. Remember that you thank me later? So, please...don't do anything what you regret later, okay?_

_ Sooo...I followed you and -omg I can already hear your shout, Toshiro- I saw everything. I know that this you can forgive me but...I also took some pictures._

_ Okay, now it comes. A end of the world. But please look those pictures at first, eh?_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Rangiku_

"What pictures!?" Akane screamed aloud. "Where are they!?"

No pictures. Nothing. No even letter.

"No. No. You can't...you couldn't...if you have lost or damaged them, so I...what can I do?"

Akane sat on the floor to hugging her feet. "Why", she whispered. "Why here aren't those pictures?"

Then she thought for a while. "Why is this so big thing? Why do I want to know something about them? They are already dead."

Akane rose, walked out and closed the door after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Coming home again

Hey! Chapter 4, please read and review! I know that it's short but maybe next chapter is longer!

I don't own Bleach!

'What could I do?' Akane thought and stared the ceiling. 'I have so boring.'

'I hasn't when I was in the attic...'

'No! I don't think it!' Akane thought and closed her eyes tightly.

'It's useless. They are dead. I never meet them. I never know them. '

'But still...awhile I has grandparents. And...I has also friends. So real friends.'

Akane opened her eyes and continued to staring the ceiling.

"When I was on the attic, I felt like I would be home again."

Akane rose slowly to sitting. "I don't give up so easily. There are many boxes. And who cares about two or three pictures? Certainly they are found from somewhere. And what if aren't they found. It's ok."

'But still...'

"Yeah, next box!" Akane shouted. Then she froze. "Okay, I don't try to be happy."

But she had to be next. Because there were many letters on the box.

'But slightly newer letters', Akane thought slightly disappointed.

_Toshiro,_

_we can't date anymore. And please don't contact me. _

_Momo_

'Aaah, so they started to date! Oh, wait -no, Momo want to break up! No! Why!?'

_Momo,_

_what do you mean!? Why can't we!? And why couldn't I contact you!? We must speak!_

_Toshiro_

_Toshiro,_

_believe me. We can't. Goodbye._

_Momo_

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori,_

_I would want to know have you noticed something odd in your daughter. She has began to behave really weird and I fear for her. Please, if you have, I would ask that you would tell me. I also love Momo and I want the best for her._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Dear Toshiro,_

_We are really sorry but we have to ask you leave our daughter alone._

_Excuse us,_

_Mr and Mrs Hinamori_

_Rangiku,_

_do you know anything about Momo?_

_Toshiro_

_Toshiro,_

_I know that she likes peaches. Why? And I think that you should know her better than me..._

_Rangiku_

_Rangiku,_

_I mean that do you know why Momo is so odd nowadays._

_Toshiro_

_Toshiro,_

_ah you mean it! I have also noticed it. _

_Rangiku_

_Momo,_

_please answer me. Why can't we date? And why can't we even meet? I want to help you._

_Toshiro_

_Toshiro,_

_we can't date because...I'm not good enough for you._

_Momo_

_Momo,_

_what do you mean!? Maybe you could be TOO good for me but...not good enough? Please, can we meet and speak?_

_Toshiro_

_Toshiro,_

_I'm not here anymore._

_Momo_

_Momo, _

_what do you mean!? Please, I don't understand!_

_Toshiro_

_Toshiro,_

_I have anorexia. I'm in a hospital._

_Momo_

_Momo,_

_Why didn't you tell!? No, why didn't I realise!? Please tell where you are so I can come to meet you!_

_Toshiro_

_Toshiro,_

_no, please don't come. It's better for you that I don't bother your life anymore._

_Momo_

_Momo,_

_what do you mean!? You are the best what has been happened in my full life!_

_Toshiro_

They stopped. Any letter wasn't left.

"But luckily we have a diary!" shouted Akane and raised a book from a box.

_Dear diary,_

_I have started to fear. Everything is so perfect. Toshiro and I are only so perfect couple. Everything is perfect._

_ What then do I fear? I fear that I am odd when I fear. Sound stupid? Yes, it's it._

_ I don't tell nobody this. I don't tell also it that I feel that I am getting anorexia. Could it be it? I don't know. The best that I don't tell nobody, eh?_

_Dear diary,_

_it has lasted long time when I have written. It's sure now. I have anorexia. I am taken to a hospital. I can tell nobody. Specially for Toshiro. _

_ It is the best that I leave him. Certainly soon he fall in love with someone nice, normal person who hasn't a eating disorder. Someone who is good enough for him._

_Dear diary,_

_Toshiro came to a hospital today._

_Dear diary,_

_Toshiro came also today. He brought red roses for me. We spoke about everything, even my anorexia. And speaking with Toshiro wasn't difficult._

_Dear diary, _

_I got away from a hospital! I'm home again! And Toshiro, he was with me and took me to a restaurant. We had so funny!_

_ I have realised that I haven't written so much but I write on the next week because then Toshiro has a birthday! We celebrate twosome but Toshiro has also party! But I don't know does he care much about party..._

_ See you next week!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: A party girl

Hello and thank you review lahtrevaskis and whitealmond! This chapter is little longer. But I have to say that perhaps I start to update more sparsely. I hope that I can still keep up this...

Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not me.

_Dear diary,_

_it's tomorrow. Tomorrow is Toshiro's birthday!_

_ Do you want to know what I have planned? I tell tomorrow!_

_Dear diary, _

_this was the worst day of my life._

_ Everything should have be perfect! Oh, I know that long time ago I complained that I fear if everything is perfect but it was just because this! (Or maybe because anorexia, I felt that everything was awry.) Of course everything breaks bad then when is wanted that everything is perfect!_

_ And you. I hate you, you fucking bitch._

_ And Toshiro. I don't know what is your part of this but I can't be your girlfriend if. You. Cheat. Me. With. Karin!_

_ So, Karin. I don't really know what happened but that scene...You kissing Toshiro -or Toshiro kissing you!?-...so sorry if. I. Understood. Everything. Wrong._

_ But sorry, I don't believe that I misunderstood. I believe that I understood just right. Just. Right._

_Dear diary,_

_why does it hurt so much? I believed when was spoken that the broken heart hurts but...so much!? Why so much!?_

_ Do you hurt, Toshiro? The most terrible in this is that I don't even hope that you hurt. Contrariwise. I hope that you are happy. Why can't I curse you to hell?_

_ I love you all the more, Toshiro. After all this what you did. I love you all the more._

_ And Karin. You pretended to be my friend. And maybe you were. But still you...did it. I hope that you even regret. Or are ashamed. I hope that you suffer as much than me._

_ Oh, I'm so terrible person. I hope that you burn in a hell._

_ Or okay, be happy. If...Toshiro...is happy if you are...so, be happy. If Toshiro is happy then._

_ But sorry, I don't want to meet you ever._

_ Maybe I should burn in a hell. I'm terrible when I hope it for other. Altought for Karin. Maybe I would even like it. Because don't bad people like it?_

_ I must ask that what is wrong me? Why did Toshiro cheat me? Was I selfish? Difficult? Stupid? I don't play football?_

_ Has Karin ever had a eating disorder? Maybe it's a reason? Oh, no. Maybe I'm too fat? Oh, no. I can't think so. _

_ I don't know...maybe I should meet Toshiro and ask. Or only say that it's over. But I don't believe that I can meet him without that I cry..._

_ He rang also today. Eleven times. I didn't answer._

_Dear diary,_

_Karin rang me! I would want to know what the bitch want about me...but I couldn't answer._

_ And Toshiro...he came also today. Because I didn't give him to come in, he was in out. A half time in snowfall. Hopefully he don't become ill..._

_ Think that it happened on the last evening! It happened so fast..._

_ I can't forgive. I'm so terrible._

_Dear diary,_

_I don't manage. I don't only manage._

_ I lie on my bed and listen to sad music. And I think how beautiful does a blade seem against my wrist..._

_ Could I do it?_

_ Should I do it?_

_ Would I want to do it?_

Akane breathed. "No, no, don't do it! I know that you don't die but...it leaves a imprint", she whispered and petted a scar of her wrist.

Next page.

_Dear diary,_

_I did it. I tried a suicide but I was found on time. Luckily. Because I misunderstood everything. Oh, maybe not everything. Because on that evening Karin kissed Toshiro. Just before I came and saw them. _

_ How do I know this? Toshiro explained. How did I accept to listen him? Because I decided to give a chance. Why?_

_ Because after I had ran away, Toshiro ran after me. He rang me thousand times and tried to meet me. But I was so stubborn. If I wasn't, maybe Toshiro wouldn't go home trying a suicide._

_ So, we met in a hospital. And we spoke. _

_ Also about Karin. She isn't our friend anymore. (Or was she ever?) I have would understand if she would love Toshiro but on this evening she kissed a five boys. So...well. Sorry, Karin. Maybe it right comes one day._

_ We decided that we celebrate Toshiro's birthday after we get away. Twosome and then a big party also with other friends. In fact Rangiku decided a party -thing. She said that it was boring when a main character didn't attend. I don't believe. Rangiku has always fun. Even if alone._

_ But anyway, I don't know when we can celebrate. I had (loooong time ago) anorexia and now I tried a suicide. Toshiro missed a couple of days home (for it Karin tried to ring me) and when he went to home he tried a suicide. Perhaps no for parties for a while?_

_ But it's not matter (but maybe Rangiku). At least we are together. _

_Dear diary,_

_we got away from a hospital eventually! And we decided with Toshiro that we celebrated tomorrow. I haven't told for Toshiro anything! It's a surprise. But I don't know does he like it..._

_ Well, tomorrow it's seen! I have decided that I don't worry about everything because it don't help. And I know that Toshiro loves me and Toshiro knows that I love him. It's the most important._

_Dear diary,_

_Toshiro liked it! Oh, you don't know what is it? I tell you. (If you don't laugh me...)_

_ It's a place! A beautiful place! Ah, it's very hard to describe! So look!_

Below a text had been sticked a picture. 'A beautiful picture', thought Akane and crouched closer.

The sky of a picture was very colourful: there were violet, blue, red and yellow. Of course also an epic sunset. The frozen river glittered behind. Snow rained over two people. And Akane was interessed in about this people.

Two smiling apple-cheeked teenagers, hand in hand. A raven-haired and brown-eyed girl with a light blue beanie. A white-haired and teal-eyed boy.

Tears began to drop to a paper.

"Hello granny, hello grandpa", Akane whispered with tears on her cheeks. "Eventually I see you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Live in reality, girl.

Ah, it's so long time ago! Sorry for that. And for it that I can't update very often. But maybe nobody matter.

And thank you for your review again, lahtrevaskis! Nice to see that someone read this story. :)

Even if I don't own Bleach. If I owned, I would never have ended volume 61 so!

A ringing of a phone woke Akane from her thoughts. She took a mobile from her pocket.

'Why isn't this soundless? Who even ring for me?' Akane thought and looked a screen of a mobile.

_Miyuki._

'I must answer.'

"Hello", Akane mumbled.

"What!? Sorry, I didn't hear!"

M_ean laugh._

'She has had to put on a speaker. And of course she has her friends with this fun call.'

"I said HELLO."

"Oh? Don't need to shout, I'm not dew."

_Laugh._

"Well, I called you because we thought that perhaps you don't do anything now because your "friends" are together in Canaria. Ah, wait? Weren't you told?"

_Laugh, laugh and laugh._

"Oh, I'm sorry for you, Akane. I can't believe that they did so! How terrible!"

"Don't worry, I know that you forced them doing so", Akane said and realised only then what she had said.

'How did I dare to say so!? She kills me, certainly she kills me!'

The silence.

'I don't call_ Miyuki_. I don't call_ Are you still here_. She kill me if she kill me. The comforting thought, isn't it?'

"Maybe", Miyuki's voice said eventually, "you have taught something important. So it that all isn't equal. Perhaps you understand now that you are inferior than us. We can stop your bullying soon."

'What!? What is she talking about!?'

"So I thought."

'Ow.'

"But clearly I was wrong."

'She kills me. Slowly and painfully.'

"It seems that we must bully you harder. You have to learn, Akane."

'Okay, if they kill me anyway, I can even try to defend.'

"Have you ever think that you would must _teach_ nobody, Miyuki? Have you ever even think that you wouldn't be good enough to teach _others_?"

'For a bullying of ten years.'

"And hardly you can bully me that I haven't real friends. Because have you? I thought that your _friends _are with you because they benefit you."

'For others' bullying.'

"Perhaps you should think sometimes what you are without money, looks and power. Who are you?"

'For my father's death.'

When Miyuki spoke finally, her tone was quieter than usual. "You must stop to live in your fantasy world. The real world is a cruel place. It saves nobody."

And it was over -this time.

Akane sat and stared a wall. Her fantasy world...

'Miyuki was right. I life in a fantasy world. Somewhere with their family...of course I knew that it wasn't true. But I couldn't even make up a lie that I could believe.'

A phone rang again.

'Is it Miyuki? What do I do if it is she?"

But it wasn't Miyuki.

It was a damn handsome and sexy guy.

'But why would he even ring me? Our thing is over.

But still...ah, he was so...the best boyfriend in the world...

Nonono. I must remember why I left him. He cheated me and loved himself more than me. More than anyone. And yeah, he cheated me with a terrible bitch.

Okay, I say straight. He cheated me with Miyuki.

But luckily he did it. In the other case I would never have understand to start think.'

Akane stared a screen of a phone.

'He has still my number...

But perhaps I shouldn't answer.

Oh, wait. Haven't all women perform achievable hard? Perhaps he thinks that I try to do so and then he thinks that I _want _date with him?

Do I want?

No! I don't want! No!'

"Hello?" 'Did I answer!?'

"Hey, Akane", he said softly.

'How anyone guy can be so sexy!?

Okay, Akane. Stop.'

"What do you want? I haven't time."

'How could I say so! Aaargh, I'm so stupid and terrible! Wait no, I'm smart and brave! I don't want date with him again!'

"Ah?" 'Gosh, dude is so amazed that I also have a life!'

"What are you doing? I didn't know that you have a life."

He was still amazed. Akane almost retorted: _What do you think!? Of course I have a life! _Until she remembered what she had done before this summer.

Or what she hadn't done. Because she had done _nothing_.

"Oh, and I didn't know that you are so stupid."

'Stupid? No, you aren't. But you are the biggest asshole in a world.'

He laughed nervously. 'Really, have I sometimes found that this guy is cool and sexy? He is only embarrassed.'

"So, what are you doing?"

'A quick change of a speech. And sorry, not very skillful.'

"Something better than talking with you."

'Ouch.'

"Anyway, I think that you can date with me again. I have nobody now."

'Excuse me!?'

"Okay, come to me. But I haven't much time. We have to do it quickly."

'Sorry. Wait. What.

What the hell!?'

"Can you repeat?"

"Everything? Hey Akane, you must listen sometimes. Well, this time. Because you're my girlfriend."

"When?"

"When what? When will I repeat? Now. I said that-"

"No. When did you decide that I'm your girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"I'm NOT your girlfriend."

The silence.

"Hey Akane, maybe you don't very well now. I admit now that I wouldn't have leave you."

'Whaaaat!?'

"But come here. You feel better than you can see me."

'He hasn't a soft voice. His voice is only foul.'

"Okay, I tell you a secret. You are the biggest, most terrible asshole in the whole world. I'm not going to date with you ever again."

"Do you think that you get someone better?"

"Oh, in fact I think so. Because _anyone_ is better than _you_."

"It doesn't mean that you would get someone."

"Then, not interest."

"You would have must be grateful when I offered you this. Because your life will be lonely and terrible."

"Ha!"

"If you want, you see it. Forget your _tales. _You get _nobody_. Try to live in reality for a chance, girl."

A phone call breaked.

Akane threw a mobil away.

'My reality is crueler than yours. Don't you see it? I know nothing about tales. I know nothing about happiness.'

And she cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Do you think that you fool me?

Hello, it's been very long time! I was written other hitsuhinafics but I couldn't update them yet. So this chapter...well, at last it's ready!

Thank you really much your reviews whitealmond and lahtrevaskis! I hope that you like this chapter!

Seriously, do I have to say again that I don't own Bleach?

"Akane!" Akane's mother screamed from a downstairs. "What are you doing!? Go to school, now!"

"Oh come on", muttered Akane and rose from a bed. "The first day, no matter if I'm late."

"I heard that!"

"Mum, who are you really!? Even mothers can't hear so."

"Luckily", Akane added mumbling.

"I also heard that!"

Akane stared disbelief towards a kitchen where her mother was. "No, you couldn't."

"You're right. I didn't really hear."

'Did mum try to joke just!? Everything can't be fine.'

"Hey mum, are you okay?" Akane asked worried.

"Oh yes, thanks for asking, dear. In fact I may last little longer in work. Don't worry", Akane's mother said and -_set a red lipstick!?_

"_Mother_", Akane said numb. "Why do you set a lipstick? To work!?"

"Ah, I feel that it's right! But anyway, you're late if you don't go quickly!"

"Mum..."

"See you on the evening! At last tomorrow!"

"Mum!"

She had gone.

"What should I do!?" Akane bemoaned. "Mum is going to crazy and I'll been killed by a bitch and a asshole!" 'And Miyuki is a asshole, by the way. She has more guts than he can have ever!'

She walked around on front of a classroom. Akane had come late so she had decided that she had a free lesson now. Then Akane had time to grieve and worry.

And walk around again and again.

Until she crashed to someone.

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

"Sorry, I didn't-!"

"Excuse me, I didn't-!"

"It's not your fault, I-!"

"No-no, it don't matter! It's my fault and-!"

And both started to laugh.

'He has very warm eyes', Akane noticed. Then she realised that they stared each other. After this both began to laugh again.

Akane felt that she could laugh forever. She had a light feeling and everything was only so lovely. Easy and fresh.

'Wha-what!? Why did I feel so!?' Akane paniced. Perhaps he noted it -no, he couldn't, nobody looks her ever so straight- and that's why he said: "Hello, my name is Hiro Kurosaki. And my name means 'generous', not 'abundant'", he added grinning.

"Really?" Akane asked raising her eyebrow. "I think that 'abundant' would suit for you better."

'Nobody can have so handsome body.'

"Yeah, I also think so", Hiro laughed. "I didn't prove my intelligence very well."

'Someone can laugh for itself.'

"Well, I didn't also demonstrate my brain. I didn't even tell my name."

Hiro looked her awhile and raised his eyebrow.

"Your name?"

"Aarg, sorry I'm so stupid!" Akane yelled and flushed. "Akane Hitsugaya", she added quickly.

"Hello, Akane", Hiro said smiling. "Can you show me your school?"

Akane grabbed his hand and they ran away laughing.

"And this is Kohaku Urahara's shop. He and his friends are slighty strange person but he sells everything -if you are a right person", Akane said and smiled. She remembered how she had hidden from her bullies to Urahara's shop many times. Akane had seen many strange and lovely things that Urahara had sold with very low prices. To her also.

"Good memories?" Hiro asked smiling. Akane noticed that she was smiling. Of course for Urahara's kindness, but also for whole day.

Akane had given a tour of a school quickly. Because neither wanted to go study -well, Akane wanted too be with Hiro-, she offered that she can show Karakura for him.

"Now, our tour is over! Thank you that you were along!"

"No, thank _you_", Hiro said softly and smiled.

"Ops, we skipped school", Akane said. 'Please give me an answer which I want to hear.'

"Not matter", Hiro replied.

'So you only wanted to skip schol.'

"I had fun with you."

Akane smiled.

"Me too."

"Are you sure that you don't want that I walk with you?" Hiro asked.

"No, you don't need. You live in other direct. It would be stupid."

"Okay." Hiro nodded. "See you tomorrow?"

Akane smiled. "Of course. We can't skip school again, can we?"

"Well, I must see you. If it means that I have to withstand a school too, it's okay."

'Wha-what!?'

"See you!"

'Wa-wait!'

Akane walked around a street. Everything was so confused. Lovely, too. But so confused.

'Can...can this be love?'

And with those thoughts, she noticed them not until she walked past them.

Then Akane turned and stared.

A woman stopped kissing and looked Akane terrified.

They stared each other.

A one word left from Akane's lips.

"A traitor", she hissed and started to run away.

"Akane!" a woman shouted.

Akane didn't stop.

Not even if she saw Miyuki standing and looking her, sadly.

'Now I know why you hate me all the more. You knew all the time, didn't you?'

Akane ran.

"And I thought that you were only a bitch who found that everything is someone's fault.'

Akane looked. How had she come here? Why?

She had stopped visiting here when Miyuki's bullying had become meaner. Then she had started to blame her dad. Why had he had to die in a car accident? Or: why had he had to ram Miyuki's mother's car and kill her too?

Akane left from a cemetery. She wouldn't endure to see her father's grave. Not now.

'We promised. We promised that we always remember father.'

'But now...' Miyuki's father kissing her mother.

Akane ran again. She knew what she should do. Hopefully mother wasn't home yet.

"Oh please help me, help me", whispered Akane and kneeled front of boxes. She knew that it was stupid, but people are stupid when they are afraid, right?

'Grandma has had to write something about such this. I need some tips, something about...betrayal and bullying...love...death...please help me, grandma, grandpa.'

_Dear diary,_

_now I must admit it. I have fallen love with Toshiro. I love Toshiro._

_ Is it this a light feeling in my heart? When I'm with Toshiro, I could laugh and smile forever. Look into his teal eyes. Touch his pale skin. _

_ Kiss him._

_ I realised it even today. I could name even today what is that feeling. I understood even today, that I love Toshiro._

_ And he only smiled me. Then I realised. I have fallen with you, Toshiro. Already long time._

_ Toshiro...I love him. Why? Because he is funny, clever, mindful, handsome, strong, sexy...I can't believe that I write so about my little best friend. But there again my little Shiro-chan isn't so small anymore. Like I wrote early...and he is taller than me now. And by the way, he has a sixpack. Ah, this sounds really weird! But so...I only saw when he took a shirt away when it was hot...so this sounds really really weird but! _

_ Perhaps I leave this here! Forget this!_

_ See, I don't even dare say that Toshiro is a man now. Do you wonder why I understand even now that I have fallen with Toshiro?_

_ Toshiro has many fangirls._

_ Ah, how did I write this!? I'm not jealousy! _

_ But I love him._

_ Of course he is also mean. Or not for me. For others sometimes, yes. But for me...he teases me. Once today, after when I had realising my feelings for Toshiro, I left to stare Toshiro. And he laughed for me and asked if I saw something handsome. Of course I blushed and Toshiro grinned and teased me whole day. _

_ I see him every day. Can you imagine it? And nowadays I ring him every day and ask him out. Not date, no! Only as friends. _

_ And Toshiro has always time. Sometimes he hasn't football trainings, he has already done his homework, his friends have something doing etc._

_ Do you think that I wouldn't doubt anything?_

_ Njaah, it's only me and my feelings! Or okay, we are best friends, of course we must have time for each other._

'Toshiro's comments.'

_Of course I always have time for you. So then when I haven't to glare boys who desire my girlfriend. But okay, I understand why they look my funny, clever, mindful, beautiful, mild, lovely, sexy girlfriend but they could still remember that you are mine._

_Awww, why are you blushing, Momo? Sorry, I forgot to say that you are also very cute._

_We have dated only two days, four hours, five minutes and about ten seconds. How do you dare to write such things like those?_

_I have waited at least lifetime that I can say those things you. And you show me this. 'He is funny, clever, mindful...' And yeah, you are very cute. 'About ten seconds.' _

_Shall we beat that you know too how long we have dated?_

_Hey, when we started to date, my life finished and I arrived to heaven. Of course I know when it happened._

_Aah, am I dating with a ghost!?_

_Sure. I don't even believe heaven. It was a parable._

_Aw Toshiro, don't be so boring!_

_Am I?_

_Okay, you aren't. A person who kisses so, can't be boring._

_I'm agree._

"Aww, the first love!" Akane screamed. Then she thought awhile. "Why do I speak so than some old woman? I'm in a same situation now."

Akane blushed. 'I have said that I have fallen with Hiro!"

"Wait...I didn't say Hiro's name earlier!"

'Okay, I admit. I love Hiro, right!?'

_Dear diary,_

_Toshiro's mother dates._

Akane frozed. This evening's events billowed to her mind.

However, she couldn't stop to reading.

_From Mr. Hitsugaya's death have been spent five years but I understand why Toshiro doesn't want that her mother dates with someone. _

"Wha-what is this? This...is like my life."

_We can't grab a past forever. We must move on. Althought it would hurt, even if it would almost kill us. Because if we stay in a past, we torture ourselves away._

_ I think that Toshiro too understands this._

_ And I help Toshiro! If he needs me, I'm with him. Okay, I'm anyway. Huh, I'm very mean!_

"Enough from this evening."

Akane was putting the diary back to the box when she noticed something.

"A fotoalbum!"

"Akane!" her mother shouted. "We have to talk!"


End file.
